The Slap
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PROM EPISODE! If you haven't seen the promo don't read this. The fallout of Finn discovering that Quinn slapped Rachel. Rated for Kurt's filthy mouth


Note: This took a detour into Finchel-land…it was supposed to be a much more subtly implied Finchel than the more obviously implied Finchel it became. It was just supposed to be Finn finding out and then breaking up with Quinn…but Finn decided that he had a few things he wanted to say/think about. Oh well… ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was after midnight when Finn heard Kurt get back from Prom...alone which was odd because Mercedes and Rachel were supposed to be staying over. He couldn't hear the conversation between Burt, his mom, and Kurt but he knew something bad had happened when his mom shouted "She did WHAT?" followed quickly by Burt saying that of course Kurt could spend the night there. Finn's brow furrowed…where was Kurt spending the night?<p>

He could hear Kurt coming up the stairs and stood in his doorway hoping to find out where Kurt was going. But Kurt only spared him a look of disdain before continuing onto his room.

"Kurt, what happened?" he asked following the smaller boy into his room, "Where are you going? I thought that you, Mercedes, and Rachel were having a sleepover here. Why are you wearing a crown?"

Kurt steadfastly ignored his brother because he knew that yelling at Finn would do nothing to help the girl currently crying in his car with a red mark on her cheek steadily growing more obvious. All he wanted to do was get his things and get back in his car so that he could take Rachel home and trash his step-brother's girlfriend.

"Kurt," Finn said again as Kurt shut the door to his bathroom to change out of his kilt, "Why aren't you talking to me? What's going on?"

From behind the door he heard Kurt growl and without so much as a warning a very angry Kurt pulled the door open.

"I'm not talking to you because I am infuriated with your girlfriend right now. I'd rather not use my bitchy comments about her on you when they are clearly needed to try and make the crying girl in my car laugh. Your girlfriend is a violent bitch, Finn." Kurt snapped before shutting the door again.

"You have to remember that I got kicked out of Prom. I don't know what happened after the fight."

"If you hadn't gotten into a fight with Jesse most of this wouldn't have happened!" Kurt yelled through the bathroom door, "You really couldn't let Rachel be happy? You were there with Quinn…you're not allowed to be jealous because Rae was there with someone else!"

"What are you talking about?" Finn yelled. "Just fucking explain to me what is going on!"

"Fine." Kurt said opening the door having finished changing. "You wanna know what happened? Here it is. Quinnie was mighty peeved that you got kicked out for fighting with Jesse. Then she got even more pissed when she lost Prom Queen…to me. But instead of blaming it on me and you and Azimio like she should have…she blamed it all on Rachel and then proceeded to SLAP her in the girls bathroom when Rae was just trying to be nice and comfort her about losing."

Finn had stopped listening after Kurt had said "slap her". He could feel his body stiffening with rage for his soon to be (re) ex-girlfriend.

"Quinn slapped Rach?" he repeated softly, afraid that he would yell if he spoke any louder.

"Yes, Finn. That's what I said. Your psycho violent bitch of a girlfriend slapped my best friend. In part because YOU couldn't control your caveman tendencies! You're allowed to move on with, or should I say regress back to, Quinn but Rae can't even be friends with Jesse? You're the world's biggest hypocrite Finn. Now I have ice cream that is melting in my car and crying best friend to get back to so if you'll excuse me."

Kurt grabbed his bag and stalked out of his room and back downstairs to his car. Finn went back to his own room, shaking with anger. He couldn't get the words that Kurt had said to stop repeating in his head.

Quinn slapped Rachel.

Quinn _slapped_ Rachel.

Quinn slapped _Rachel_.

He just stood there afraid to move until finally he couldn't take it anymore and just lashed out on his room. He pulled all the sheets off his bed, used his long arms to sweep everything off of his desk (he would later be glad that he'd left his laptop in the basement), and proceeded to throw anything in his reach at his walls before just collapsing to the ground.

He woke up exactly where he had collapsed the night before with the remnants of his rage induced destruction around him. The first thing he saw was a picture of him and Quinn that had been on the desk. The glass had shattered when he threw it against a wall but he could still clearly see the picture in the frame. And looking at Quinn and remembering her go on and on about how this picture had to be perfect just like them made him angry again…but he also remembered the photo that had been there before. Unlike the posed picture of him and Quinn that was currently sitting in the black leather frame the old picture had been a candid shot of him and Rachel. They hadn't even known that Kurt was taking the picture of the two of them just laying in the grass of the backyard until after he'd done it.

And just like that he's angrier than before. Because he's not supposed to remember the good times with Rachel…he's supposed to hate her because she cheated on him. But ever since Regionals he hasn't been able to stop himself from remembering and he kinda sorta…doesn't want to…especially not now.

He avoids talking to Quinn all weekend and the first few periods of school Monday morning. He knows that the minute he sees her he's just gonna blow up and he wants to wait for as long as possible 'cause he'd rather not have to clean his room again (while mom and Burt understood _why_ he'd been hell-bent on destroying everything it didn't mean he didn't have to fix it all). But finally its time for his free period and since all the gleeks share the same period they always congregate in the choir room. He can tell that no one except for Kurt (and maybe Mercedes and Tina) have any idea that he knows what happened Friday night and he'd prefer to keep it that way until Quinn comes in. Only a few seconds have passed since he walked in when she peeks her head into the room and sees him leaning against the piano.

He feels the storm of rage start to brew the minute she enters his personal space to talk to him. He knows that she isn't going to tell him about what she did and that makes him angrier at both her and himself. Because he ended things with Rachel for doing the exact opposite of what Quinn did when she was pregnant and what Quinn is doing right now.

"Where were you all weekend? I must have texted you a hundred times." She says stonily, still angry about him getting kicked out.

"I know. I didn't really want to talk to you because everything I have to say to you is something that should be said face-to-face." He growls and he can tell from the glint of fear in her eyes that she has an idea of what is coming.

"What is it, Finn?" she asks sweetly.

"_I know_, Quinn. I know what you did to Rachel Friday night." He can't stop himself from yelling and he almost misses Rachel's shocked gasp from her seat in the back with Kurt. "Were you going to tell me that you _SLAPPED_ Rachel or were just going to lie to me about things just like you did last year?"

"Finn, whatever she told you—"Quinn starts.

"She didn't tell me. Kurt told me. And you know what Quinn. We're through. I'm _**DONE**_with you." he yells right as Mr. Schue comes into the room. "I don't know _what_ I was thinking getting involved with you again."

With that he stalks away from the piano and behind the drums. Because right now he wants to be as far away from Quinn as possible and he's honestly afraid to go near Rachel, knowing he needs to cool off.

But he knows that soon, he'll have his day with Rachel because now he gets what Rachel was saying on their stakeout. You can forgive your first love anything…and without even realizing it he'd forgiven Rachel Berry.


End file.
